


The Worst That Could Happen

by polybi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bizarro is now Kiera, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone knows Kara is Supergirl, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, Married under the infuence, Multi, Neither wants to be married, Polyamory, She's MAYOR Mardin now, Slow Burn, Supergirl is not the only one with powers, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Luthors are no longer villains, extremly divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Yep, you read that right. The SuperLillian fic no one in their right mind ever asked for. But I promise, if you stay with this, and I stay with this, this could be very interesting. If you want this of course...Forgive me, Lawd.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Astra/Alex Danvers, Astra/Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Bizarro Supergirl/Indigo, Cat Grant/Olivia Marsdin, Kara Danvers & James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lillian Luthor, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor/Leslie Willis, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lillian Luthor, Lex Luthor/Eve Teschmacher, Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr., Mercy Graves & Otis Graves
Comments: 46
Kudos: 27





	1. Dubba-You-Tee-Eff

The worst of Kara Danvers' life started at about 6:39 am on a certain Saturday morning, somewhere in National City, California.

The woman known as Supergirl did not remember much about what happened before the dream she had. She did remember that she sat alone in a room on a sofa. She wasn't weeping, but she felt like was about to. Yes, she had a family, friends, and three women she was going to intimate with. But they were not there. She was also not in The Suit, but bespectacled wearing a yellow t-shirt, black Wranglers, and a pair of Skechers.

She heard a voice. A female voice. One that was familiar to her, but one that was not usually a friendly one. "What's the matter, Kara Danvers?" She recognized the voice, and she probably thought that line would be dripping with sarcasm, but this time she noted that the voice had a genuine concern about it.

She tried to shoo it off at first, knowing that the possessor of the voice usually had no compassion towards her. But this was different. The voice, older and seemingly wiser, seemed to be very caring about her. Things happened, and there was kissing and more kissing...

Lillian Luthor was also somewhere in National City. She doesn't remember much about what happened before _her_ dream. She will remember that walked into a room, alone. It was the most alone she had felt in 55 years of life. She was rich and powerful, and after years of misplaced anger, after losing a son who vanished, her stepdaughter to a certain Kryptonian, and someone who was then the love of her life in a rather violent fashion. Out of nowhere, Lillian heard a voice. A female voice. One that was familiar to her, but one that was not usually a friendly one. "What's the matter, Lillie?" She recognized the voice, and she probably thought that line would be dripping with sarcasm, but this time she noted that the voice had a genuine concern about it.

She tried to shoo it off at first, knowing that the possessor of the voice usually had no compassion towards her, usually. But this was different. The voice, much younger than she, seemed to be very caring about the woman some called a mad scientist. The younger, fairer-haired woman bent down, touched her face, and kissed Lillian...deeper and deeper...

It was a dream, of course. A nice dream, but a dream nonetheless. And somewhere in national City, both Kara and Lillian eventually had to wake up from their slumber. Each, amazingly, awakened at the same time then turned around in each was sleeping in.

And at the moment they did, each let out an ear-piercing scream.

For the bed that Kara slept on and the bed that Lillian slept in were the same bed.

And the screams were louder when they discovered that both of them were absolutely naked.

There was much cursing and accusations... And accusations and cursing. After all neither of them could remember how they got into the room they were in, or how they achieved the state of address that they were in.

Then the cursing and the accusations stopped as they stared at a mirror that was in the room. It was apparently a hotel room. The bed was nice, the HDTV was quite large, it was nicely furnished, including a dresser with the aforementioned mirror. And on that mirror, apparently written in lipstick, what's the following...

" **ZIP ZIP HOORAY!"**

Both the Kryptonian and the Villain were puzzled by the rather cryptic wording on the mirror, not to mention...

**KD**

**LL**

This was drawn inside of a heart with an arrow crawl through it also a lipstick drawn piece of art.

But what really set both over the edge what's a piece of paper that was tucked inside of the mirror edge. It was an official-looking piece of paper

Specifically, it had both Kara Danvers' and Lillian Luthor's names clearly printed.

It was a marriage license.

In abject horror, both women rushed to the window and peeked through it.

It overlooked a rather beautiful, blue-skied, sun-drenched vision of the Las Vegas strip.

That was when the screaming started anew and a horrified Kara ran into they luxuriously appointed bathroom and locked the door, leaving an equally horrified Lillian in the equally luxuriously appointed boudoir.

And both women in their places realized that the Maid of Might ® and the Most Evil Woman In The World were married A.F.

And both wondered what would happen when the world found out.

They wouldn't have long to find out...

**TBC**

* * *


	2. Promise Made, Promise Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Kara and Lillian are still "married," but Kara finds out a secret that brings the two former adversaries closer together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who left me a note or a like or a Kudo. I truly appreciate them. Just so you know, many of my stories are poly-themed, so if that bothers you, I'm sorry. Also, since this is my Kryptonization/transformation 'verse, a lot of people who don't have powers and/or dead have powers and/are not dead. In other words, we're not canon observant.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank DavidB1000, whose story "Hysterical Blindness" is, along with the 1963 movie "Lover Come Back" (yeah, I'm that old) was an inspiration. Comments are very welcome.
> 
> The usual disclaimers...

_**The Wynn, Las Vegas, NV; The morning after the night before...** _

Dr. Lillian Luthor was not the type to show emotion. In the seven years that Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, has had interactions with the woman, she never cried, never laughed much. She was the total ice queen. But this morning, Lillian was one hysterical mess. She was crying, sometimes screaming, mostly sobbing into a pillow, lying on the luxurious bed provided by the Wynn. Kara had been hiding in the bathroom...a rather spacious one, to be honest...sunken tub, glass-enclosed showers...Cat, Les, and Lena would love this, or maybe James. _If_ they all forgave her for whatever happened last night. Lena spent a half-hour in that gilded cage trying to remember what happened. Bits and pieces were coming together. There was a meeting room. Sumptuous surroundings. The girls were there. James. Wynn. Mayor Marsdin. Alex and Astra were there. Her mom...actually everyone's mom, including Cat's and...well obviously. Everyone seemed to have a great time. There was some conversation, some laughing, all a muddle at the moment. Then Kara grabbed why the color-wrapped mints that lined a table. Then another...they were quite tasty...then another and another. Then for some reason, to quote Jim Stafford, things got fuzzy and things got blurry, then everything was gone.

Sitting at the throne in the bathroom, Kara was utilizing her x-ray vision and enhanced hearing to catch a very distraught Lillian Luthor laid out, face-down on the bed, banging on the mattress, screaming "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." repeatedly into the mattress.

Clothes were still on the floor, so both women were still unclothed. Kara opened the door and slowly approached the heavily sobbing woman. What struck younger Kryptonian was how downright beautiful Lillian was. For a woman who was nearing 60 she was incredibly, amazingly, jaw-droppingly, drool-inducingly toned _(she probably worked out with Lena...no, none of THOSE thoughts right now...)_

And when the former arch-enemy turned her head to face the Kryptonian who now had planted herself on the bed next to her, Kara looked upon Lillian. The superhero never really took the time to look at exactly how beautiful her quarry was. Even with tears and mascara streaming down her face, Lillian Luthor was an incredibly beautiful woman. Dark blonde hair framed her face very well. Bright green eyes and full lips, but not too full. Full could also describe Lillian's breasts or at least the one that was in view.

Kara could probably kiss here right then and there.

She probably did. Repeatedly.

If she could remember.

"Hey..." Kara smiled that smile that had famously disarmed both practitioners of good and evil. She did not know what to do next; her next move had to be the right one. She laid her left hand on Lillian's left. Then Lillian softly closed that hand, a symbol that she was willing to trust Kara, though, through everything, she had never lied to the Maid of Might.

"Hey..." Lillian responded in kind, and then, "I'm not really mad at you. I know what happened was not your fault or mine. Besides, why would you marry me?"

"Let's see." Kara was trying to smile through not only Lillian's tears but the ones forming her own eyes, "Your smart, witty, you never back down from a fight," Lillian's small smile grew in smaller increments as Kara spoke out that list.

"And you, _Supergirl_..." Lillian adding emphasis to that name, "You are the most courageous... _anything_...I've ever met. I mean, Lex and I threw everything at you, _EVERYTHING_. And you just. Kept. Coming. And then how many times have you pulled _US_ out of the fire?"

"Well, I couldn't go back and tell Lena I killed you, now...?"

"Especially after I read her the riot act when she got all mad that you didn't tell her your deep dark secret...that by the way everyone in Southern California already knew! I told her she should not give up on you! You're...amazing..." Lillian went quiet, then moved closer to Kara and kissed the Kryptonian.

The kiss was not savage or filled with sexual passion, but it was returned by Kara. They kissed like they meant it, and it became clear that this was beginning to be a repeat of the night they still could not remember.

But in the middle of that liplock, Lillian started to weep again. Harder now.

Kara wanted to comfort her former adversary. She tried to comfort the woman, but then Lillian's iPhone slipped on the floor. Kara reached to pick it up when she noticed the image on a screen covered with tears. Lillian looked up, feebly said no, but it was too late.

The woman in the picture has pale but translucent skin. Her eyes were pure seduction, set close with brows in a rather enticing position. The eyes were a mix of blue, green, and hazel. She had high cheekbones and a set of thin lips that were coated in light-red/copper lipstick. Kara could put two-and-two together. She had just one question. Kara handed the phone to Lillian. Their eyes never left.

Lillian held the phone to her chest with the image of the other woman facing her skin. "Her name was Valerie." Lillian "Valerie McMartin. It wasn't her real name, however, it didn't matter to me. She was beautiful, smart, amazing in every way. Her laugh was infectious, and her..." The Luthor matriarch broke down in sobs.

Kara sat next to Lillian. She kissed the cheek of the human woman. Then Lillian turned and looked into Kryptonian blue eyes. The two looked at each other for what seemed to be an eternity until Kara asked to see the picture again. Lillian offered the picture on the phone. Kara spoke to it.

"I wish I could have met you. You were lucky to have this amazing woman. Even when she was doing not-so-good things, I never hurt her and she never lied to me. And I will never hurt her..." Now the tears that fell on the screen were Kara's. She could understand how Lillian...or anyone...could fall for Valarie. Kara gave the phone back to Lillian. In return, Lillian gently kissed Kara on the lips, a kiss Kara returned with equal gentility.

The unlikely pair laid down on the mattress, kissing and caressing each other. Then Lillian pulled away, frowning slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Lillian?

"No, it's...it's Val. She died 20 years ago."

"I kinda figured that..."

"You don't understand...Val was an alien. A Daxamite."

Kara's eyes widened. One's eyes would if the woman one was making out with spent a good part of the last several years making life miserable for a lot of aliens. Including yourself.

"You see, it's part of the reason I did what I did. I wanted to avenge Val's death. You see she was killed by another alien..."

And Kara's brain went "boom-goes-the-dynamite..."

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on the way...
> 
> More on what killed Lillian's lover...
> 
> We find out what actually happened to cause K+L to, well, get hitched.
> 
> A Luthor is in BIG trouble.
> 
> And a declaration has major life-changing consequences.
> 
> Your comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Zipped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare, plus something happens that sets in motion life-changing events later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I'd like to thank Enkmenessa, Splodgebum7504, ObivionKisame, darthvaderismyfather, shadowarrior, Alliedstatis, and my good friend AXEe for all the kind words about this story. As well as anyone who left either likes or kudos to the story. It's been a while since I've gotten this type of positive feedback from something that I'm doing, so we will muddle through.
> 
> May also point out that, as with most of my works, cañon does not apply here...much. but polyamory does. If you're not necessarily in agreement with the concept of a person having multiple, loving relationships, I can't help ya. This is how I write. But just so you can keep up with things, these are the relationships I'm currently working with. Most are not currently cañon on television:
> 
> Kara/Cat/Leslie (Live Wire)/Lena
> 
> Kara/James (on increasing occasions)
> 
> Alex/Astra
> 
> Bizarro (nee Kiera)/Indigo
> 
> Winn/Lucy
> 
> Siobhan (Banshee) is Winn's ex but friendly with Winn/Lucy
> 
> Mayor Olivia Marsdin occasionally gets close to Cat.
> 
> Lex and Taschmacher are an item.
> 
> Mercy and Otis Graves are still Bro and Sis...and alive.
> 
> My prime directive, no one does... except in this chapter.
> 
> Supergirl and related characters are owned by DC/Warner Bros./CBS/the CW. The concept of Kryptonization, which I'm now calling the Transformation is inspired by the work Kryptonize buy a great author Astradanvers. Seek her out and give her some encouragement, won't you?
> 
> There's more, but you get my drift.
> 
> And no, there will be no orgies. Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy...

_Lillian knew this was a dream. It was the same damned dream she has had for 23 years. The dream does not start with herself, Lex, Lena, and her partner beginning a brand new life with each other. Lillian would give anything, including what was left of her soul for it to start like that and end like that._

_She enters a darkened room in her old mansion. The Mansion she shared with her husband and her son. The Mansion where she found her husband in a compromising position with the woman who would turn out to be the biological mother of Lena. This was before that woman ran away and Lillian's husband died._

_In the dream the room is dark, the furniture covered in white sheets. Lillian hears scuffling, then a scream. There's a prone body on the floor, and someone pointing some sort of weapon towards the body. Suddenly the weapon emits some sort of ray or beam that hits the body that's on the floor. There is a loud, blood-curdling screen that comes from that body. The person aiming the gun now aims at it Lillian. There's a glint of light that shines on the attacker. It's a male, with a strange face. He aims the gun at Lillian however shards of light hit the attacker and it seems it draws them up, not unlike something from Star Trek._

_Once the attacker is gone, Lillian runs to the prone body. She knows who the other woman is. She is Lillian's lover, Valerie._

_She knows she says the same things to her dying lover in every dream. "Val. It's me. Lil... I'm here, her, Val..." The same desperate words to someone who is going to leave the other very soon. The same emotions. The same tears._

_But this time the response is different. Yes, Valerie tells Lillian that she loves her. But this time there's something different about it. "Lily...my darling...you've found the one who will give you hope. Be with her...I love..."_

_There were no more words. No more breathing. Valerie McMartin dies in Lillian Luthor's arms._

_The death-whale that comes out of Lillian is loud and emotional, Nothing registers, not even the shaking..._

**"LILLIAN! LILLIAN...WAKE UP! ITS KARA...IT'S ME!. SUPERGIRL! WAKE UP...!"**

Kara Danvers is very careful not to use her super-strength to awaken the woman who was lying next to her. It was very apparent that Lillian was having an incredible nightmare. The Luthor matriarch opened her eyes with a start. For a moment she did not know where she was or who the woman who was lying naked next to her was. Then her senses came back to her. And recognize the caring face in front of her as that of her former adversary, and seemingly now wife. The older woman collapsed in loud, pronounced sobs in the arms of the younger.

Kara cradled her former arch-nemesis in her arms and tried to calm her down. She told her that everything was going to be fine, and kissed her on the temple. Then on her cheek. Then on her mouth.

You find a lot out about someone after 5 years of fighting them then trying to save them from themselves. One of those things that you find out is that Lillian Luthor was at one time a person who had a lot of love to give. But someone swiped it away and some form...and caused the woman she fought for five years to emerge. Kara kissed Lillian again softly on the mouth, a kiss Lillian returned with equal softness.

After disengaging, the two women simply looked at each other. They both knew that there were a lot of explanations to be given, and a lot of explanations about what happened. But right now in this moment, one person reaching out for help and another who was willing to give it. Kara gave Lillian her biggest Sunny Danvers smile, which Lillian returned.

They had both made love before this. This was the part they _both_ remembered. It started gentle, but like Tina Turner's version of Proud Mary, it got rough in a hurry. Neither knew there was that much pent up passion inside of each other. That passion, coupled with Lillian's knowledge that there was nothing that she could do to physically hurt Kara, not to mention that Kryptonian passion was the basis of one very active and loud hour and a half. An hour and a half that ended with both women simply passing out from what they had done to each other.

They slept horizontally peaceful for about an hour and a half when Lillian started to squirm almost violently. That awakened Kara, who started to shake Lillian awake when that dream apparently turned bad.

Lillian calmed down and told Kara about the dream and how Valerie died in it. Kara held the older woman closely, talking to her calmly about the times that she had lost or almost lost those who were close to her...her birth-mom and her aunt, the women and men in her life, pretty much everyone on her home planet. She told Lily and she understood loss, how that loss can create a hole in your soul and heart. Kara told her that she kind of thinks this is what happened to her, that it turned a loving woman into a hateful one...one where vengeance took over her soul. Lillian clung to Kara, weeping hard. Lillian realized this was why Cadmus was created. To seek vengeance on the kind she thought were responsible for the death of one of the only four people she ever loved.

And all through that, Lillian heard the words of Supergirl softly whispering in her ear: "It's going to be all right...I'm here for you...I understand...I love you, Lillian Luthor..."

And almost above a whisper, Lillian Luther would say the words that would seal her fate for the rest of her life. "I love you too, my Supergirl."

Suddenly two phones start ringing almost simultaneously. Both Kara and Lillian's. Kara wiped the tears from Lillian and both answered their ringing smartphones, giving each other big, tear-soaked smiles as they pushed their respective talk buttons.

For Lillian, it was her loving son Alexander, who was verbally gen reflecting and offering all sorts of apologies for what had happened the previous evening. And when Lex explained what happened, everything fell into place. Neurons start to fire and connect, allowing Lillian to remember everything that had happened that night and the following morning. The sex was amazing, but it was what led to it that caused Lillian to scream "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALEXANDER LUTHOR!"

As for Kara, it was her loving Aunt Astra, who told her Kryptonian niece that she and Lena AND James AND Cat AND Leslie had been trying to reach Kara for the past 16 hours. "Little One...I'm afraid and Dr. Luthor...and ALL of us were...how do I put it... _ **ZIPPED**_!"

"What do you mean by...holy motherfucking shitballs!" It took a lot to get Kara Danvers the curse like Eleanor Shellstrop without the Good Place cussing filter. She had come to the same realization that Lillian did. She was starting to remember everything that happened...not only the good stuff...but what led up to it in the first place. Turning her head toward Lillian, Kara screamed "TELL THAT PASTY-ASS CUE BALL OF A SON OF YOURS IF YOU DON'T KILL HIM, I WILL PERSONALLY BARBECUE HIS ASS IN MOLASSES!"

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're about to find out exactly what happened. And exactly how with declaring one's love feel Lillian's faith for life? If you've read any of my feeble attempts at fanfiction, you might have a feeling of what's about to happen next.
> 
> Again, comments would be greatly appreciated.


	4. The Night Before The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's say a lot of stuff happens in this chapter. A LOT of stuff....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you very much for your patience. It's been a moment or two.
> 
> A lot has happened since I last talked with you. For instance I had a stroke. A serious, honest to God stroke. It was relatively minor, I still have the use of arms, legs and mouth. So I'm all right. Although in the morning my hand is filled with all sorts of medications and vitamins. I say that to explain my absence. I just got to the point where I can actually do stuff. So thank you for your patience.
> 
> Also thank you to my friend AXEe for entertaining me with some great stories while I was getting back to normal. This is the first time he's hearing about this because I didn't want to worry anybody, but thank you. Just search his name tag and you will be introduced to some incredible tales.
> 
> Also while I was gone I heard that next season is going to be the last, and once again they're going to pretty much destroy Supergirl before the end her story. In my opinion, of course. Now for those of you who ship SuperCat, SuperCorp, SuperGuardian, and any other ships in the harbor, this should free us to tell these as we want them to be told, not some soulless studio owned by the phone company. Yes AT&T also owns DC comics. Let that one roll in your head for a while.
> 
> Now is for the story itself. The first part was inspired by a motion picture called Lover Come Back which was the second, and in my opinion best of the movies that Rock Hudson and Doris Day starred in. That's how I got the plot for the first half of this thing. So blame Rock and Doris and also the guy who created The Beverly hillbillies because he also wrote this movie!
> 
> And warnings: there's mucho polyamory in this thing. If that's not your cup of tea, I'm sorry I'm the writer! I'll explain all of the various and sundry relationships probably in the next chapter, which I will get to as soon as I finish up a couple of other CIPs. Also there shall be profanity. and something will happen to one of the characters that would be the last thing you would want or believe would happen to that person. Stay tuned
> 
> The usual disclaimers.
> 
> It's good to be back.

**The night before. L Corp HQ, Main Ballroom**

_ It has been several months since the Luthor family had pretty much turned over that new leaf. Lillian Luthor was first, of course. It wasn't a sudden overturning, but she basically moved over to what some people would call the side of good, with a little help from a certain Supergirl. With help from Kara Danvers, the reforming mad scientist drew closer to her stepdaughter. It took some time, but Lillian and Lena grew close. The two honestly loved each other, but it took awhile for the pair to actually admit that love. _

_ Eve Taschmacher, the fiance of Lillian's son, was next to reform. Eve was, in essence, Supergirl's sparring partner; their battles more like the closet to anything intimate that either one would be involved in. They were more best buds than anything else. They were followed by Mercy and Otis. The Graves siblings were Lillian's right-hand stooges/partners in crime and stayed close to the head of Cadmus when Lillian moved away from more dastardly deeds. _

_ Finally, there was Lex. He had always loved his mother, and he still harbored dreams of a world takeover. _

_ Only now his ideas were less malevolent, but there was a little bit more chicanery in his soul. _

_ Chicanery meaning the need to call in a couple of his college buddies, Jerry and Linus. _

_ Jerry Webster is basically a confidence artist. On the W-2 it was listed as an ad executive for his late dad's firm, but he was a con artist nonetheless. _

_ Linus Tyler, on the other hand, was a chemist. He was a little bit more sly than Jerry, having worked in LuthorCorp's more legitimate R&D department. However,that did not stop Linus from working on Lex's more, shall we say,  _ _ interesting _ _ projects. _

_ And one would say that this project was a rather interesting one. You see, Lex was really trying to follow his mother and stepsister on that straight and narrow path. The problem is that after years of chicanery, he couldn't come up with one idea that could be marketable. Not to mention that Lillian and Lena had worked for two years to try to make the Luthor name respectable. Lena became part-owner of Catco's broadcast and print division, while Lillian had started to purchase smaller tech companies with the intention of leaving them alone to the people who know that business better. Both have been howling successes. _

_ And the shareholders of LuthorCorp were ready to throw Lex out on his ass. _

_ So 6 months ago, Alexander Luthor announced that a press conference that he was working on a brand new consumer product, one that would be unique in the industry. _

_ And he named it ZIP. _

_ However, he didn't have a product. All he had was a trademark. And people kind of look down on people who are trying to sell something that was non-existent. Especially if some of those people were looking for any excuse to throw any Luthor in jail. _

_ However, Lex DID have Jerry and Linus. _

_ And the trio had a rather antisocial streak. Not to mention each of them had vengeance on their mind. Lex's reasons for revenge were very well documented, especially by the publications and broadcast stations of Catco. Jerry's reasons were embezzlement and permanent residence on several #MeToo lists. And as for Linus, his name was mentioned probably in the halls of the FDA, FBI, and ATF... _

_ But whatever reasoning they may have had for anything they wanted to do was tempered by the fact that they wanted to pretty much go straight. And this was going to be a totally legitimate venture. _

_ More or less. _

_ So one night at Linus's apartment/lab-bor-rat-tory (Linus was glued to Saturday night Comet TV), the three gentlemen were getting pretty much embalmed when Jerry mentioned what a great thing it would be if you can just get drunk without drinking? _

_ Lex was about two sheets to the wind by then "so when...hic...do..you mean...by... burb...that...?” _

_ Linus kind of sort of answered his question, but you would have to be at least as drunk as Lex and Jerry to understand what it was. But when the three gentlemen realized exactly what Linus said, they sobered up real quick. _

_ And then they went to work... _

  
  


"I should have fired those so-called scientists a long time ago!" Lillian Luthor responded as she listened with Kara Danvers (both with smirks at the ready) over the speakerphone while General Astra In-Ze-Danvers explained exactly how the Maid of Might and her mad scientist adversary wound up in a state of unholy matrimony.

"Yes, Little One, I should have known something was up. ZIP is a mint. Individually wrapped in many colors. He's planning on selling them for a quarter apiece. And they're really good, best chocolate mints I've ever tasted. Then I found out why...’

  
  
  


_ That "why" Astra discovered when Lex literally dragged Alex Danvers away from the table where ZIP samples of many colors were strewn so that people could sample the confection, something those in attendance, including Kara and Lillian, were doing in massive quantities. Astra employed her Kryptonian audible abilities to listen in on the conversation. Apparently, even they good guy-vs-bad guy, the Supers and Team Luthor actually...and amazingly cared for each other. The Luthors knew about Kara's foster sister's substance abuse problem. It was something they could have exploited at any time but they didn't. _

_ The reason that was important was the reason why Lex pulled Alex away from the table. ZIP  _ **_was_ ** _ candy alright. Looked like candy. Tasted like candy. Went down like candy. But it entered the bloodstream as pure grain alcohol. Two of those little poisoned pellets equaled to one small glass of Jagermeister. _

_ Kryptonian eyes usually did not pop out of their sockets for a lot of reasons. This, though,  _ **_was_ ** _ a reason. While Lex kept Alex occupied, Astra hurried from behind the curtains to try to stop what she feared was about to happen. But the damage had already been done. There was dancing. There was singing. Various and sundry levels of debauchery ruled the night. Leslie and Lena had poor James Olsen pinned down for purposes that one would probably not want to discuss in polite circles. Lex and Eve were alternating heavy petting and playing darts with the target being a certain celebrity's picture torn out of an old Catco mag.. _

  
  
  


"What did Charlie Tiger Blood ever do to Lex?,' asked Kara...

"Your guess is as good as mine..." replied Lillian.

  
  
  


_ Anyway, in the midst of all this, there was Kara and Lillian, of all people, making out like nobody's business. Astra did no know when the lip-locking actually started, but knowing her niece, the General knew that Kara was the “marrying” kind, considering the polyamorous Kryptonian already had three “wives” and a “husband”. She just had no idea that she might be adding the mother of Alexander Luthor to the menagerie. But sure enough, Kara and Lillian were definitely looking for the closest thing to a minister they could find. They agreed that the Mayor Olivia Marsdin would do nicely. A half-hour later, indeed, there they were, exchanging alcohol-fueled vows in front of God, Rao, and everyone, to the equally drunken cheers of those in the room. _

_ Of course, several hours later, sobriety set in. _

"Lex has been spending most of the morning apologizing," explained Astra. “Although nursing a hangover makes one apologize  _ very  _ **_sloooooly_ ** .”

Kara next inquired about everyone’s welfare. Astra told her niece that most were recovering from the candy rush. Winn, Lucy, Siobahn, and James were busy trying to rid the world of whatever inventory of ZIP was left. The last thing anyone needed was the prying eyes of that other D-E-Agency. Then another partygoer needed to talk to the “betrothed” pair.

“Kara? Lillian? It’s Olivia...”

Lillian was genuinely respectful. “Good morning, Madame Mayor.” Madame Mayor sounded like she was run over by one of those high-speed rail engines she was installing in National City.

Olivia continued: "I have some good news. The wedding certificate that I handed you last night was never given the proper seal. And without going over specifics, your marriage, or whatever did happen last night, is null and void. Officially, you two are not married..."

Kara and Lillian just sat on the bed looking at each other. They should be thrilled that whatever happened last night didn't happen. But something did happen this morning. Something amazing and passionate and insane and wonderful. Something happened between two women who should not have had what happened to them happened to them. And now they were told that they didn't have to continue what happened. The thing is, neither was sure they  _ didn't _ want that to continue.

Kara then asked how everyone at the party was doing, assuming that they were all in recovery mode. There was only one brainiac at the party, since Kiera was in Bizzaro mode as a Supergirl stand in and Indigo was waiting patiently for her love at home base. Someone opened a closet and Dreamer both fell out in various stages of undress and...well some things should better left unsaid.

So with goodbyes, see-you-laters, and profuse apologies, the call was ended. What followed was a period of awkward silence between the hero and the former villain. It was said villain who spoke first, abruptly. "I'm so sorry, for everything I did." She tried to quickly stand up sobbing heavily, when a touch of a finger guided the former mad scientist back to the bed.

"Lillian," said the hero, trying to settle down her ex-nemesis. "It's been 2 years. You've apologized to be more than you've ever could. 

"My darling," responded Lillian, "I will continue to apologize until my last day on this planet. Unlike your cousin, you are nothing but hope. You believed in Livewire, and now she's in love with you. You believed in my daughter, and look where the two of you are right now. You believed in Cat and you believed in Siobhan and Otis and Mercy. You believed in my son when no one else would. And you. Believed. In  _ me _ . So I will spend the rest of my life, no matter what happens to us, making up for everything. I love you Kara Danvers..." And then she took her hands to the back of Kara's head and kissed the hero, gently at first, but soon with all the passions she could muster, a kiss that was returned by the hero. And if this was the last time, the hero  _ and _ the villain would  _ both _ make it count...

What happened next happened in a flash. Something crashed through the 24th floor window of their room. Apple a jet black streak hit it straight for the two lovers at Lillian Luthor, who was slammed to the floor by what materialized as one very angry Alexandria Danvers.

"YOU!! ME!!  **RIGHT FUCKING** **_NOW_ ** , BITCH!!!" 

Alex's fist was prepared to go right through Lillian Luthor's head had Kara not grabbed her hand and tossed her adoptive sister on the bed.

Lillian began to regather herself as Kara came over to help. "Thank you, darling, I'm alright...wait a second, when did your sister get powers...???" Kara mind started to reel, which got worse when she realized where that question would lead to.

Alex also started to realize the same thing as well, as anger was replaced by sheer terror. Alex  _ verrrrrry _ slowly asked Lillian the crucial question: "Do you...tell Kara...you...loved...my...sister?"

Without hesitation, Lillian nodded her head up and down.

"Kara...please don't tell me you told her..."

"Yeah, Alex...I did..."

_ "Again...?" _

"Yeah..."

At which point, Alexandria Danvers eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted dead away on the bed.

Lillian, meanwhile was puzzled and a bit annoyed. "Supergirl...what in the red, white, and blue fuck is going on??" Kara simply walked up to Lillian and pointed down....

Earlier while hero and ex-baddie were rolling in figurative hay, Supergirl told the Mad Scientist she has, among other physical qualities, two of the cutest feet she ever saw.

Those feet were now somehow elevated about 12 inches or so off the floor.

At which point, Dr. Lillian Luthor's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted dead away on the bed. Thankfully, Kara was there to catch her and gently lay her down next to her sister.

Kara then picked up Lillian's phone and redailed.

"Hi, Aunt Astra, it's me. Yes, Alex is here...

"We have a problem...

"Yeah, it happened again..."

  
  


**TBC**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you read that right. The SuperLillian fic no one in their right mind ever asked for. But I promise, if you stay with this, and I stay with this, this could be very interesting. If you want this of course.
> 
> Oh, and by the way, it's based on a movie from 1963. It started Doris Day and Rock Hudson, and the writer eventually created The Beverly Hillbillies the following year. It even featured the woman who would go on to play Ellie May. And once you figure out what the name of the movie is oh, you may find out call Kara and Lillian got into that state of unholy matrimony.
> 
> Comments, criticisms, bouquets, and brickbats are welcome.


End file.
